The present invention relates generally to memory devices and, more particularly, to a memory device with variable trim settings.
Memory devices are typically provided as internal storage areas in computers. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. In general, memory devices contain an array of memory cells for storing data, and row and column decoder circuits coupled to the array of memory cells for accessing the array of memory cells in response to an external address.
One type of memory is a non-volatile memory known as flash memory. A flash memory is a type of EEPROM (electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory) that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks. Many modern personal computers (PCs) have their BIOS stored on a flash memory chip so that it can easily be updated if necessary. Such a BIOS is sometimes called a flash BIOS. Flash memory is also popular in portable electronic devices because it enables the manufacturer to support new communication protocols as they become standardized and to provide the ability to remotely upgrade the device for enhanced features.
A typical flash memory includes a memory array having a large number of memory cells arranged in row and column fashion. Each of the memory cells includes a floating-gate field-effect transistor capable of holding a charge. The cells are usually grouped into blocks. Each of the cells within a block can be electrically programmed on an individual basis by charging the floating gate. The charge can be removed from the floating gate by a block erase operation. The data in a cell is determined by the presence or absence of the charge on the floating gate. Within each block, cells may be further grouped by page. Each page is associated with a particular word line of the array.
NOR and NAND flash memory devices are two common types of flash memory devices, so called for the logical form of the basic memory cell configuration in which each is arranged. Typically, for NOR flash memory devices, the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected to a word line, and the drain region of each memory cell of a column of the array is connected to a bit line. The memory array for NOR flash memory devices is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of floating gate memory cells by selecting the word line connected to their control gates. The row of selected memory cells then place their data values on the column bit lines by flowing a differing current, depending upon their programmed states, from a connected source line to the connected column bit lines.
An array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is also arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected to a word line. However, each memory cell is not directly connected to a column bit line by its drain region. Instead, the memory cells of the array are arranged together in strings (often termed NAND strings), e.g., of 32 each, with the memory cells connected together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a column bit line. The memory array for NAND flash memory devices is then accessed by a row decoder activating a row of memory cells by selecting the word line connected to a control gate of a memory cell. In addition, the word lines connected to the control gates of unselected memory cells of each string are driven to operate the unselected memory cells of each string as pass transistors, so that they pass current in a manner that is unrestricted by their stored data values. Current then flows from the source line to the column bit line through each series connected string, restricted only by the selected memory cells of each string. This places the current-encoded data values of the row of selected memory cells on the column bit lines.
Memory devices usually include trim circuits that are programmed to output bit values used to provide a variety of options for algorithms that control the operations of the memory device. Such algorithm options may include timing, pulse counts, applied voltage levels, etc. The trim bit values are usually programmed once for a memory device and are rarely changed once the memory device has reached production. Moreover, the bit values are usually applied globally to an entire memory array, which can include thousands of memory blocks, especially for NAND devices. However, as memory array sizes increase, applying the bit values globally to an entire memory array may not be sufficient. Performance variations exist across the array due to factors such as critical dimension (CD) variation within the die and inside NAND strings. Hence, it is difficult to determine a single trim set that may be applied to the entire array.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art. The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.